Failed plan
by LightKey27
Summary: Porque los celos pueden hacerte ser quien no eres. Del foro: 413 days! Intercambio: ¿Pescamos? ¡Happy April Fool's Day HadaDeCuentos.


_**Failed plan**_

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el intercambio: ¿Pescamos? ¡Happy April Fool's Day!.

.

.

No hay mejores momentos que aquellos que compartimos con nuestros seres queridos, y es que la camaradería en Fairy Tail es su principal característica, pueden ser el gremio más ruidoso de Fiore, incluso los que han hecho desastres incontables, pero nadie puede negar que están dispuestos a dar su vida por su familia. Muchas han sido las ocasiones en que arriesgan su vida por salvarlos, pero en esta ocasión es algo diferente.

Y es que hoy es primero de abril, el día de las bromas y el gremio lo sabe, especialmente dos jóvenes rivales que desde que se enteraron de lo que se significaba este día no han dejado de hacerse _bromas_ entre ellos. Desde enfriar todas las bebidas de Natsu, hasta quemar la ropa de Gray y como era de esperarse en esas hilarantes acciones todos en el gremio no dudaron en participar y unirse a la diversión.

Y es que si contamos que Cana colocó alcohol en las bebidas que Mirajane había servido, se puede decir que fue el inicio de las bromas por parte de las chicas llevando a Levy a hacer que Gajeel comiera madera, provocándola una ida directa al baño hasta que Lucy invocara a Géminis para hacer que se convirtieran en réplicas de Jellal y que se dirigieran a Erza, un nuevo poder que había aprendido en la última misión a la que fue y que no sólo permitía que Géminis se transformara en dos personas sino que ahora no había necesidad de que los mismos espíritus vieran a la persona, bastaba con que su dueña se concentrara en la persona, desde luego la desventaja es que a pesar de que podría tener los mismos poderes esto no incluía los pensamientos del mismo.

La cara de Erza en ese momento era un espectáculo que nadie debía perderse, usualmente cuando toma es muy agresiva, pero quién diría que con dos peliazules su humor cambiaría tan drásticamente a una avergonzada , y sumisa, peliescarlata.

Por otra parte mientras todos se divertían haciendo bromas en el gremio, había una maga en especial que no se había enterado de lo que sucedía y es que en ese momento se encontraba en el parque de Magnolia esperando pacientemente a su acompañante.

Es pecualiar, pero desde hace algunas semanas la joven Lockser ha estado muy ausente en el gremio debido a las divertidas pláticas que sostiene con el mago de las sombras de Sabertooth, Rogue Cheney. No era de extrañarse esta cercanía, dado que desde los grandes juegos mágicos el mago mostró gran interés por seguir los pasos de a quien considera, su modelo a seguir y no es otro más que el dragon slayer de hierro Gajeel Redfox. De manera que el joven Cheney, de algún modo, lograba encontrarlos en sus misiones y para ella era inevitable no mantener contacto dado que como suele realizar las misiones con su mejor amigo estaba siempre presente.

De manera que había quedado con el joven para ir juntos al gremio, en vista de que iban a esperar a Gajeel juntos, debido a que se encontraba en una misión con Levy. Y es que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, para todos era obvio que el aparentemente rudo y brusco mago Redfox había desarrollado emociones fuertes hacia la joven McGarden, de quien todos es sabido, estaba enamorada del pelinegro.

Sin embargo lo que nadie sabía era que el mago de hielo del gremio de las hadas estaba enterado de las actividades de su compañera, acosadora, peliazul y no entendía lo que ocurría con esas ganas de querer separarla de ese mago, pero

 _No permitiría que ningún idiota estuviese al lado de su compañera de gremio_

Y eso incluía a Rogue Cheney.

Así que con la intención de gastarle una _bromita_ al mago de Sabertooth se dirigió en busca de aliados, pero antes necesitaba darle motivos suficientes a su amigo/rival para que lo ayudase.

—Natsu los de Sabertooth dicen que nos vencen con los ojos cerrados—y ahí estaba, sabía que su amigo se emocionaba con la mínima provocación, así que mejor manera de tenerlo de su lado con esa táctica.

—¡¿Qué dicen?! —exclamó furioso, tal y como lo había pedicho el peliazabache —¡Nadie insulta a Fairy Tail y sigue sonriendo en mi presencia! ¡Acabaré con ellos de un solo golpe! — _Perfecto_ pensó Gray, contaba con Natsu.

—Espera cabeza de flamas—dijo logrando detener el andar de Natsu —He estado pensando en una pequeña lección para que aprendan, ya sabes, hoy es primero de abril—y si el pelirrosa no fuese tan despistado, hubiese notado el aura maligna y la cara malévola que en ese momento tenía Gray.

—¡¿Qué tienes planeado hielitos?! ¿Y por qué te tomas esto tan a pecho? Que yo sepa tú no eres de seguir peleas con otros gremios—de acuerdo, Natsu no es tan despistado como parece y Gray se había dado cuenta de ello, así que resignándose decidió contarle la verdadera razón de su plan.

—No podemos dejar que Juvia siga con ese idiota, tsk ya suficiente molesta es como para que se le pegue las andanzas de ese tipo—bufó con fastidio, recibiendo una mirada de burla por parte del dragon slayer de fuego.

—¡¿De qué te ríes cabeza de flama?! —gritó con molestia.

—¡Eres tan idiota! —reía a carcajadas —¿Por qué no admites que estás celoso? A Juvia le hará feliz saber eso, después de todo ha pasado por mucho a causa tuya—declaró serio y es que Gray sabía a qué se refería su amigo, a aquellos seis meses en que abandonó a la usuaria de magia de agua, sin darle razón ni decirle su paradero, sabía que lo había pasado mal, sabía que no fue lo correcto, pero él sólo quería protegerla, por qué les era tan difícil de entender, fue la mejor decisión

 _¿No es cierto?_

Y tan convencido como estaba en ese entonces, prosiguió con su plan, teniendo la ayuda de Natsu a quien la idea de _luchar contra Rogue_ una vez que estuviese enojado le emocionaba, así que sin perder más tiempo comenzaron con los preparativos.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —le preguntó al ver la extraña e inusual lácrima que tenía en sus manos el joven Fullbuster.

—Laxus tiene varias de estas en el almacén, el escondite de sus encuentros con Mirajane, me dio unas cuantas a cambio de guardarle el secreto de sus misteriosas, voluntarias y duraderas idas a la cocina con nuestra demonio—dijo Gray recordando la embarazosa situación en que había encontrado al rubio y a la poseedora del Satan Soul, casi pierde su vida, pero finalmente, luego de un ataque simultáneo sorpresa, debido a la impresión, decidieron que no era culpa del mago de hielo.

—¿Pero no se supone que no deberías decirlo a nadie? ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? —preguntó intrigado Natsu, quién no terminaba de entender las acciones de Gray, definitivamente su amigo no estaba siendo él mismo.

—Ups—dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y tomando los demás materiales para armar la broma.

— _Esto te ensenará a no tomar lo que es mío Rogue_ —susurró creyendo que nadie lo escuchaba, lástima que olvidaba los agudos sentidos de su amigo _come flamas._

.

.

.

—Gajeel-kun estará muy feliz de tener una batalla con usted Rogue-san—dijo alegremente la maga de agua —Aunque no lo parezca el tener un discípulo lo hace sentir importante — _y algo presumido_ añadió para sí misma la peliazul.

—Ya veo, realmente me alegra que se haya tomado el tiempo para entrenarme, después de todo lo ocurrido—dijo con semblante serio, recordando los grandes juegos mágicos.

—No se preocupe Rogue-san, Gajeel no ayuda a cualquiera, así que si está luchando con usted es porque vio que realmente quiere volverse fuerte—Le dijo sonriente.

—Me sorprende mucho, dudo de mis acciones si yo hubiese estado en la misma situación que él, por eso lo admiro tanto.

—Juvia sabe que usted es un mago muy fuerte.

—¡Frosch piensa lo mismo! —añadió con voz dulce el pequeño exceed que iba en los brazos del pelinegro.

—¿Lo ve? Frosch-san también lo apoya—comentó la peliazul logrando hacer sonreír al mago de sombras.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Gray? —y tras decir esas palabras, Rogue supo que había tocado un tema delicado.

—E-Están bien, aunque últimamente Juvia no ha podido ver a Gray-sama debido a las constantes misiones que ha hecho junto a Gajeel-kun — _y además de que él no la invita a las suyas_ — pero finalmente ha juntado una buena cantidad de dinero que la librará de misiones por lo menos tres semanas, Juvia dedicará todo ese tiempo a estar al lado de Gray-sama y declararle su amor, Gray-sama se dará cuenta del esfuerzo de Juvia y aceptará casarse con ella, viviremos juntos y tendremos los hijos que él desee ¡Juvia está dispuesta a tener los que él quiera! —declaró fantasiosa la joven maga, asustando un poco a su acompañante, pero lográndolo contagiar se su entusiasmo.

—Sí que eres optimista Juvia-san, sé que todo saldrá bien—le dijo amablemente.

—¡Frosch piensa lo mismo! —exclamó el inocente exceed.

—Gracias a ambos, ahora que lo pienso a Gray-sama le encantará tenerlo por el gremio Frosch-san—aquella declaración hizo que Rogue sujetada con fuerza extra a su exceed, no es que fuese celoso, pero no iba a permitir que SU Frosch pasara tiempo demás con alguien que no fuese él.

 _No lo permitiría_

—Ya llegamos, bienvenido Rogue-san—exclamó alegremente la maga de agua, pero ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación.

.

.

.

—No sé qué te sucede Gray, tú no eres así—eso fue lo que Natsu se la pasó diciendo durante todo el proceso de preparación y por más que quisiera no podía negarle el hecho de que tenía razón.

Estaba actuando extraño, pero ¿por qué?

¿Tanto le molestaba que Juvia estuviese con alguien que no fuese él? ¡Oh! Pero no es como si ella se hubiese ido por un par de horas, llevaba unos cuantos ocho días, con cuarenta y cinco minutos y veinte segundos sin estar a su lado.

¡Estaba desesperado!

Pero algo en su ser le impedía admitirlo, no podía darse el lujo de ser quien fuera tras ella.

Él no era así.

¿Estaría dispuesto a llegar a lastimar a alguien sólo por celos? Porque eso era lo que sentía, celos, aquella bestia que sólo salía cuando alguien, que no fuese él, lograba tener la atención de Juvia. La única excepción era Gajeel, puesto que es más que obvio que está interesado en Levy, ni siquiera tolera el hecho de que pase tanto tiempo con las chicas, en especial con Erza, porque no puede hacer nada, a menos que quiera quedar sin descendencia por reclamarle a Titania.

Era un idiota, lo sabía y por fin lo admitió.

—Deja eso así Natsu, vámonos de aquí— dijo decaído sin tener en cuenta de que Juvia y Rogue estaban en la puerta y que no había vuelta atrás.

Da igual, no recibirá tantas heridas, es un mago muy fuerte y ls sombras manejan muy bien a los rayos, como una noche oscura donde estos resplandecen, no había nada por qué preocuparse

O al menos eso creyó.

Porque tras dar la vuelta escuchó el grito de una peliazul.

 _Juvia_

Era un idiota y ahora más que nunca lo sabía.

Nunca consideró el que ella pudiese salir lastimada.

 _Sólo pensó en su rival._

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a ella, la vio en el suelo envuelta en ¿Sombras?

Miró inmediatamente al único responsable por aquella acción.

—No pude evitar que tocara el timbre, por eso está inconsciente, afortunadamente reaccioné a tiempo para evitar que los rayos se dispersaran por su cuerpo, pero al estar hecho de agua con un simple toque basta para lastimarla gravemente— ¡Y él lo sabía! Aún así no midió sus actos y a quien antes odiaba ahora le debía gratitud por salvar a la mujer que quiere de salir lastimada.

 _Al menos Gajeel no está aquí_

—¿Qué sucede aquí? Ryos llegaste antes—las cosas no iban para nada bien, el dragon slayer de hierro había llegado de su misión con Levy acompañándolo y se alarmó de inmediato al ver a su amiga _hermana_ en el suelo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Juvia? —inmediatamente la tomó en brazos y dio un golpe a la puerta del gremio para llevarla a la enfermería.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Mirajane al ver tan alterado a Gajeel.

—Tengo una ligera idea de lo que ocurrió —dijo el pelinegro —Esto te saldrá caro hielitos ¡Wendy!

Ahí iban sus esperanzas de vida, morir en manos de Gajeel sería lo justo.

—Veo que estás mejor Erza, bienvenida— ahora su muerte sería más que dolorosa.

.

.

.

—No fue nada grave, sólo se desmayó por el toque de electricidad, por fortuna Rogue supo qué hacer justo a tiempo—comentaba la joven McGarden a los demás quienes querían saber del estado de Juvia.

—Pero es que cómo se le ocurre a alguien hacer semejante broma, si es que podemos llamarle así a lo que sucedió—declaró Cana mientras bebía una botella de licor.

—Eh…Cana-san, no creo que usted sea la más indicada para juzgar a alguien, sus bromas tampoco fueron tan inocentes—con voz tímida declaró la dragon slayer de los cielos, quien había sufrido las consecuencias de las bromas de Cana.

—¡Oh vamos!...

—Ara, ara, tiene razón Cana, muchos de ustedes jugaron bromas pesadas a sus compañeros, si quieren juzgar a Gray tendrán que ahorrarse sus comentarios—señaló la albina mayor de la familia Strauss.

—Juvia les asegura que está bien, no es para preocuparse—decía intentando calmar la situación la peliazul —Juvia entiende que Gray-sama quería hacerle una broma a Rogue-san, pero no salió como esperaba.

—No deberías quitarle la culpa a ese bastardo, todos hicieron bromas pesadas, pero tú fuiste la única que resultó lastimada, aunque…

—¡Bien hecho Ryos! ¡Has mejorado mucho! Bueno, era de esperarse siendo mi aprendiz—decía con orgullo Gajeel en un abrazo, no tan heterosexual, con Rogue.

—Por favor Gajeel-san no empiece o me veré en la obligación de irme—dijo fríamente el pelinegro de Sabertooth.

—Papá está orgulloso de ti—y tras esa declaración por parte de Gajeel , adiós dignidad de Rogue, fue un placer conocerte, el chico se convirtió en su elemento y salió rápidamente del gremio conservando la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

El gremio estalló en risas tras la escena que presenciaban, era bueno verlos igual que siempre, sin embargo hay alguien que aún no se perdona por lo ocurrido y el maestro Makarov lo sabe.

—Gray—llamó la atención del chico y con él todos los miembros del gremio.

—Sé que estás arrepentido de lo que ha sucedido, sin embargo me parece justo darte un castigo —el peliazabache, que hasta ese momento se encontraba en una esquina bebiendo una jarra de cerveza, sudó frío, los castigos del maestro implicaban _eso._

—Sin embargo—prosiguió el anciano—No te castigaré con _eso,_ bueno no lo haré yo ¿verdad Juvia? —pero qué rayos estaba ocurriendo.

—¿De qué se trata abuelo? ¡Dilo ya! —demandó alarmado, algo no andaba bien.

—A cada misión que vayas, deberás ir con Juvia—dijo finalmente y se pudo escuchar el grito de alegría de la maga de agua —Además de que tienes prohibido apartarla de tu lado, todo esto durante un mes —añadió de manera siniestra. No estaba mal, después de todo era lo que quería, esto es mejor que la muerte.

—Y además—continuó el maestro del gremio —Tienes prohibido jugar con Frosch cuando venga al gremio, lo cual será muy seguido.

—¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Todos rieron a causa de la reacción de Gray, algunos sentían lástima por el mismo, ya que conocían el cariño que le tenía al pequeño exceed, pero un castigo es un castigo.

—Oigan ¿Sabían que Laxus y Mirajane tienen encuentros secretos en el almacén? —Y ahí estaba, su muerte anunciada, a manos de su amigo _y ahora más que nunca su rival._

—Ara, Ara ¿De qué estás hablando Natsu? —todos se apartaron inmediatamente de la albina, pues estaba emanando un aura maligna, a casi nada de utilizar su transformación _Satan Soul._

—Eso fue lo que Gray…—y hasta Natsu supo que había metido la pata.

—No ahora por favor—Para Gray las cosas nunca podrían ser tan fáciles.

—Mi-Mirajane-san Juvia le pide que por favor se abstenga de matar a Gray-sama, Juvia quiere disfrutar de su compañía, Juvia es muy joven para asistir al velorio de su esposo ¡Juvia ni siquiera se ha casado!—declaró la peliazul colocándose al frente de su amado.

—Además Mira, eso ya lo sabíamos—informó Cana a la vez que todos asentían, sincronizadamente.

—Pero Natsu y Gray no se preocupan más que por sus peleas, así que con lo despistados que son…—dijo Levy con Lily en brazos.

—Yo-Yo no lo sabía—comentó Titania.

—B-Bueno la mayoría lo sabíamos—corrigió Cana.

Y sin más que hacer siguieron con las actividades de ese día, claro con pequeñas bromas y el escándalo se siempre, pero siempre siendo Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

¡Qué vergüenza! Lo siento mucho HadaDeCuentos TnT ahora sí que he deshonrado a mi vaca, se supone que esto debía estar listo en abril, nunca creí que me tardaría tanto en escribir un one-shot, pero la verdad es que por más excusas que tenga ninguna será suficiente para disculparme, espero que este mal intento de comedia-romance te haya gustado, creo que lo hice así bien tristón –lo siento- intenté añadirle romance y comedia, pero mi cerebro está seco de ese tipo de cosas, lamento mucho el ooc que hice –porque sé que lo hice- especialmente con Natsu, también lamento las faltas ortográficas que –estoy segura- hay en el escrito, lamento si no fue de tu agrado Rogue y ¿Ya sije lo lamento? bueno uwu.


End file.
